Truth Or Dare Caskett Style
by 66000
Summary: This is my guilty pleasure, a caskett truth or dare story, not for the young ones.
1. Chapter 1

Lanie knew that the team had struggled through a hard case this week and that is why at one o'clock in the morning Lanie, Esposito, Beckett and Castle were sitting at Castles bar which had closed about an hour ago. Ryan had gracefully bowed out of the delightful invitation saying he hadn't seen Jenny in over a week.

Lanie's point of view

I was waiting for the perfect time. When they would be open and daring but would still remember everything in the morning. I wasn't drinking but I knew they were. Kate started slurring her words just slightly. Castle was openly staring at Kate, well even more so than he normally does. Javi noticed I wasn't drinking and immediately stopped as well it was the perfect time to suggest…

Kate's POV

I felt bad but I was totally faking being drunk. I didn't want anyone else, especially Castle to feel like he had to refrain from getting drunk because I didn't want too. Ever since the shooting I have been careful about how much I drink. I am still on some medications and I don't want to take the chances of having weird side effects from taking drugs and drinking alcohol at the same time, who am I kidding? I just don't trust myself when I'm not in my right mind and near him I might live out my deepest desires that I only allow to be expressed in my dreams, I was pondering this when Lanie pulled me out of my thoughts and suggested something that made my heart race and my mind fill with images that I would never admit to having in my head especially because of the mature content involving him that was in no way vanilla…

Castle's POV

We had not been drinking for long. I was completely sober. Maybe I had actually had one round but I was nowhere near drunk. I looked at Kate, if I pretended to be drunk I could stare at her for as long as I wanted and blame it on the alcohol. So, I did what every man in pursuit of a gorgeous woman would do, I faked being drunk so I could stare at her.

Lanie's POV

"Guys! I have a great idea! Let's play truth or dare!" I saw Kate's eyes flick to Castle and then glaze over. Javi was the first one to speak up.

"I'm in babe! What about you guys?" He said. They both looked at me suddenly.

Kate's POV

I decided for both of us.

"Were in" I told Lanie, this is either the step we need to become more than what we are or if the opportunity doesn't present itself this game could bring us closer as friends.

"We? We are?" he asked. I nodded at him.

"Don't you want to play with me Ricky?" I asked him seductively. He groaned.

"Truth or dare Kate?" Lanie asked interrupting our moment.

"Truth to start off I guess." I knew Lanie wouldn't ask me something awful to start off with, maybe after a few rounds but not now.

"Describe in detail the last dream you had." I glared at Lanie. I told her about the last dream I had. She was so going to get it for that low blow.

"Alright, I was in the precinct all alone when out of nowhere Castle appeared. He didn't say anything he just wove his fingers in my hair and roughly pulled my head to his crushing my lips with his. He took total control it made me so we… I mean hot. We got more...aggressive and it ended with me lying on the table in the interrogation room as Castle thrust into me." Castles jaw dropped and his eyes darkened. Lanie looked smug.

"I don't think that was enough detail Kate." I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad Lanie I'm not telling you anything else. Espo truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare Beckett." I knew that Esposito and Lanie were dating and from what Lanie told me they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

"I dare you to not kiss or touch Lanie in any way until next week." I said triumphantly. That would totally get her back for making me tell Castle a sex dream I had about him.

"Beckett that is just evil! Bro, truth or dare?" Castle seemed to ponder this for a minute. Esposito was in a bad mood and he couldn't decide what was worse.

"Uhm Truth?" He said hesitantly. Esposito grinned.

"Okay, dude how many chic's have you slept with in the last two years?"

"Really? Uh well… none." I looked up at Castle in shock.

"Castle that's not possible you were with Gina for like six months!"

"That was a mistake from the moment is started, I took her to the Hamptons and ten minutes into the drive we were already at each other's throats so I dropped her off and went to the beach house all alone. We tried to have a relationship but it was hard to even kiss her without thinking about you...I mean what she did to me in the past." I just stared at him for the longest moment.

"So Lanie I guess since you have yet to go I should ask you, truth or dare?"

"Truth Ricky." She said. "Let your writers mind come up with something good."

"What is the best secret anyone has ever told you?" Lanie grinned. And gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well I have to say the best one was from Kate, she was telling me that you thought Alexis was going through a wild phase and she was telling me how innocent it was and if you had known the extent of Kate's wild phase you would have put a twenty four hour watch on Alexis and during that conversation Kate told me that when she was seventeen she got her clit vertically pierced." Lanie actually did look sorry for telling Castle so there was really no way I could be mad at her. Castles eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat next thing I knew his irises were cobalt blue his normally sky blue eyes had darkened in lust.

"Castle truth or dare?" Lanie asked. I wanted to turn to her and tell her to shut the hell up. I was just going to lean in for a kiss when she had interrupted with her stupid game.

"I don't care, dare I guess." He said never taking his eyes off of me.

"All right I dare you to do a body shot off of Kate, or you know Javi's available too if Kate isn't willing to comply." Lanie said with an evil smirk. She knew there was a shit load of tension between Rick and I and she wanted him to lick my… Oh god! I didn't notice Lanie get up but she was back with a bottle in hand, it looked like tequila but I didn't take my eyes off Rick long enough to tell.

"Kate, you are going to need to take off your pants and unbutton that shirt." Rick said in a timid voice, like he was afraid of my reaction. I shrugged, Castle was bound to see this much of me eventually and Lanie had already seen my body. Esposito was like my brother so it was a little gross that he would be seeing me in just my underwear but I just brushed off that thought as I shucked my outer layer of clothing. Castles eyes got large as I turned and lied down on the booth. Then I realized what he was gaping at, today I choose to wear a midnight blue thong with a matching bra I had no clue that this would happen today but I picked the racy undergarments on impulse.

"Well! Get on with it! Don't make me lie here all night!" I said, breaking him out of the daze he was in. His head shot up and he nodded. He lowered his lips to my leg.

I gasped heat coiled inside of me as his rough warm wet tongue licked my leg. I had just enough time to breath before his lips attacked again, this time licking up the salt he placed on my leg. Then before I could process what was happening a cold liquid was poured onto my stomach and dripped into my belly button. I bit back a shriek at the cold temperature and was soon relieved from my discomfort when castle used his mouth to suck on my stomach and slurp up all the contents inside my belly button, as he was doing this Lanie shoved a lime in my mouth causing me to arc my back and send my stomach and hips upwards towards Castles mouth. Castle grinned at me and dove for my mouth maintaining eye contact as he sucked the lime between my teeth. As soon as he came he was gone, and before I knew it he was sitting up straight out of my personal space like nothing ever happened. There was no evidence of the attack he just assaulted on my body, well except for the emotions swirling in his eyes and his erratic breathing and the very large bulge in his pants. Okay so there was evidence I sat up slowly to find Lanie grinning at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Esposito truth or dare?" Rick asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Dare" He said confidently.

"I dare you to confess your love for Kevin Ryan next time you see him." Rick said with a sly grin.

"Ew bro that is disgusting I'm not gay! I love Lanie, not Ryan!" Javi said with a shocked face.

"It's a dare plus it will be hilarious!" Rick said. I grinned at him.

"Good one Rick." He looked at me with wide and shocked eyes.

"You-you you called me Rick! You never call me that Kate. I mean you jokingly call me Ricky sometimes, but you never call me Rick." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe I'm seeing you in a new light." I said in a monotone voice. I was getting bored of him being so surprised about everything I did. I knew that I would have to show Rick that I cared about him I just didn't expect him to be so shocked about it.

"So Esposito I guess it's your turn?" I said knowing he would pick me.

"Yeah, Beckett truth or dare?" I pondered this for a minute, if I picked truth Espo knew some scary secrets that he could dig up but if I said dare, well he was mad at Rick and would probably try to take it out on me. I decided to go with the latter and put on a brave face.

"Do your worst Javi, dare." His grin turned evil. I almost, almost regretted my decision but Espo bringing up embarrassing stories in front of Castle was the last thing I needed. I was sitting in my underwear; I hadn't bothered to put my clothes back on after Castle told me to remove them for the dare. I knew I was ultimately screwed when Espo looked over at Lanie and she whispered something in his ear.

"Beckett I dare you to show your favorite sex position using Castle." I groaned I was so not in the mood for this. I glared at Lanie. I whispered things about duct tape and revenge to her as I looked over to Castle.

"Castle kneel on the booth." I told him. Lanie and Javi looked on with intrigue.

"Alright Espo can you please go sit with Lanie?" I asked. He and Castle had taken one side of the booth and Lanie and I had taken the other. I walked over to Castles side and still clad in only underwear took my leg and put it over his shoulder. I was kneeling on one knee and my other leg was on castles shoulder, my core was inches away from his very obvious erection.

"Shit Kate, if we, if it was, I would have a perfect view of… Shit Kate you are fucking amazing." Castle growled. I was shocked I had never heard Castle swear before. It was so hot; it sent jolts of arousal straight to the more private parts of my anatomy, the places only covered by a thin layer of cloth. I could feel myself soaking through my panties. I groaned if we didn't move soon Castle would be able to see how much of an effect he has on me.

"Wow Kate that is not what I would have expected." Lanie said. I glared at her.

"Well why don't you come over here and position us in the position you think I would most like to have sex with castle?" I said sarcastically. Her eyes lit up.

"I think I will!" She stood up.

"Lanie I was being sarcastic." I said quickly.

"So? You made the suggestion, and sarcastic or not I'm taking it. "She had a determined look on her face.

"Castle you need to remove Kate's leg from your shoulder and then lay her down and get on top of her use one of your hands to pin both of hers above her head." Surprisingly Castle did as she said. My breathing quickened, my heart was racing and my body was burning with a fire I never wanted to put out.

"See Kate you like this position because Castle is in control. You liked the other one with your past boyfriends because it was safe it was pleasing to them and I you were in control because you were the source of their pleasure; but Castle is different. You trust him with your life and it only makes sense for you to trust him in the bedroom as well. You'll enjoy having him in control and having sex be about your pleasure too, not just his. You are so in control in every aspect of your life that people would expect you to be dominate in the bedroom to but with Castle you'll give into your darkest desire, you'll submit to him." I was astounded. She was right, but I think she was also wrong. Sometimes I'd want to control Castle too.

"What is this a therapy session with Lanie?" I asked. "And don't think you made me forget that it was your turn." I said still a little shaky.

"Lanie truth or dare?" Castle had gotten up and we were now sitting shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

"Truth." She said simply she knew I would try to get back at her for the little sex position stunt she pulled.

"The first couple times you had sex with Javi did you think he was good in bed?" I asked. "No, I didn't It was a week before I was going to get my period and I didn't want to be touched but you know how it is Kate. You and me were the same; either we don't want people to touch us or were horny as hell the week before we get our period." I nodded at her and chuckled at that but apparently Espo didn't think it was funny.

"Kate truth or dare?" I looked at her.

"No way Lanie I just went!"

"So? There's no rule against it."

"Fine Truth." I said annoyed.

"Do you think Castle would be a good kisser?" She asked I rolled my eyes was that the best she could come up with?

"Yes, Castle is a good kisser." I said

"Wait a minute Katie. Do you mean to tell me you kissed that boy and never told me?" Oh crap I knew I was in deep shit now.

"Lanie you only get one question. Keep to yourself! JAVI truth or dare?" I looked at him. He was giving me an odd look.

"Truth even I know better than to pick dare when you're in a bad mood Kate." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, what is one thing you never told Lanie that you regret?" I asked him.

"I never told her how much I need her, and how important she is in my life." I nodded. That was actually really sweet. Lanie and Espo shared a loving look before Espo turned to Castle.

"Bro, you know the drill." He said leaning back in his seat.

"You know what Espo, Dare."

"Alright bro since you made me proclaim my love for Kevin Ryan even though I am not gay you must proclaim your love to Kate by asking her to marry you. In song of course." I looked at him confused but he pointed to the Karaoke machine. Castle walked up to it and fiddled around for a while before he got a satisfied look on his face and started to sing.

**"Well it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do,**

**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you. **

**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice,**

**Who cares baby?**

**I think I wanna marry you."**

I looked at him in shock.

"You never told us you could sing Castle!" I said and in that moment I just wanted to jump his bones.

"Thanks Kate, but you are not avoiding the question, Truth or dare?" I looked at him surprised he picked me; I never thought he would pick me.

"Truth" I said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Tell me where your tattoo is." I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not telling you that Castle maybe later you can find it yourself." His eyes widened.

"I totally accept that answer." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Somehow I knew you would." I said with a sexy smirk.

"Girl I have an idea. Why don't we go to Castle's loft to finish this game? I mean Alexis is on a mission trip in New Jersey and its Martha's annual Broadway week so she's staying in hotel all week to 'enhance the experience' of seeing shows. We'd have the house to ourselves and we can finally give you and Castle dares that would get you arrested for public indecency elsewhere." Lanie said.

"Actually that's a good idea; your couch is much more comfortable than this booth." I said looking directly at Castle.

"Okay let's go I just need to lock up first. And Kate, aren't you going to put on some clothes for the ride over?" I shrugged grabbed my trench coat that ended about mid-thigh and tied it tightly around my waist, still clad in only my underwear and coat I took my work pants and shirt with me. Castle was staring at me with wide eyes but I just rolled mine at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Yeah you! I'm the author of this lovely story you are reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update and I apologize for the short chapter! I was uncertain writing this it seems like a different tone or something than my other chapters the characters sober up (haha there all sober) with one shocking confession. Leave me a review because this chapter did give me quite a bit of trouble and I'd like to know what you thought. Also I would like to know how old you think I am and how far I've gotten sexually. Sorry for the long authors note haha have a good read. **

Once we got to Castle's loft, Lanie seemed even more eager to play truth or dare.

"Alright it's my turn." I grinned widely, and turned to Lanie.

"Lanie truth or dare?" Her eyes widened.

"I know that look Katie. Dare, I'm not letting you dig up any of my secrets." She said shuddering.

"You know that thing you told me you wanted to do to Espo?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute confused and then it dawned on her she looked at me with a pure look of shock.

"Lanie I dare you to do that to Esposito tomorrow at work." I told her, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Wait! What is it?" Esposito asked desperately.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. I hope you enjoy pain, you'll probably like it." I reasoned jokingly.

"Beckett!" Espo whined. Lanie leaned over and whispered in his ear. Javi's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Castle truth or dare?" Lanie said suddenly as if she had to ask before she forgot.

"I know what you're trying to do here Lanie, if I pick dare it will most certainly involve Kate so I pick truth." I said.

"Well writer boy, I was just going to dare you to break out the alcohol but since you think so little of my dares, you have to tell Kate one fantasy you have of her, and be creative, we don't call you writer boy for nothing." Lanie said giggling by the end of her sentence. I looked at Castle through my eyebrows he was looking at the floor almost sadly.

"Well since we won't remember this tomorrow…To set the scene its night around midnight and we're here at the loft. Kate has just gotten out of the bath her hair hangs in dark damp ringlets covering and wetting her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. I am innocently sitting there by the window holding my laptop, maybe writing Nikki Heat or perhaps just free writing letting my mind wander to Kate in the shower. She walks into the room with only a white towel that distracts me for a moment as I look up, not because I am imagining what is under it like she thinks, but because the pure white towel looks incredible against her creamy skin tone. She walks toward me with that delectable stride that she must have mastered in her early teen years, I am mesmerized by her legs not because I am trying to get a glimpse of the most intimate part of her but because I simply can't get over the way the muscles in her legs flex when she walks. She calmly sits next to me and motions for me to put my computer down. She swings her leg over mine so she is straddling my waist and she looks so beautiful that in that moment I blurt out the two things I most desperately want her to hear. I tell her I love her and ask her to marry me all in one breath. She smiles back at me the smile that reaches her eyes not that fake shit she puts on at work. Kate weaves her fingers into my hair and sweetly, gently, but yet passionately kisses me and in that kiss she conveys the message that she is too emotional to say. I smile into the kiss and flip us around so that her naked back is against the window. Her towel has fallen off her body but we're high enough up that we don't have to worry about exposing her glorious body to strangers. That night I worship her and caress every inch of her delightful body with my hands and mouth and bring her to several orgasms before finally thrusting into her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as we fall over the edge for the last time as Castle and Beckett. The rest of the pleasure I bring to her through sex she will be my wife." I was staring into Rick's eyes but he continued to keep his gaze locked on the floor.

"Girl that boy has it so bad for you if you don't do something about it soon I think he might explode, I mean look at him." Rick looked on the verge of tears.

"Uhm Esposito truth or dare?" Espo looked shocked that Castle had spoken and quite frankly I was kind of surprised that he just got back to the game not even looking at me to see my reaction.

"Uh Truth man, you okay? Do you wanna stop playing?" Espo asked.

"No, I'm fine, great even and do you ever picture marrying Lanie one day?" Rick asked in a quiet voice that was unfamiliar to me.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I like to picture her on our wedding day or pregnant swatting me with something 'cause her emotions are all out of whack from the hormones." He said he glanced nervously at Lanie but she was positively glowing.

"Beckett Truth or dare?" Espo asked.

"Come on Javi, dare me." I said with my 'interrogation' voice. He grinned back obviously up for the challenge.

"Okay Katie why don't you start by taking off that coat and end by sitting on Castle's lap and removing one of your remaining clothing items." He said looking all smug. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing my hesitation so I quickly stripped off my coat and straddled Ricks lap facing him our faces were inches apart and it was damn near impossible not to get caught up in his eyes and forget that I had to remove either my bra or panties and sit half naked in front of Castle. I decided to take off my bra so I wouldn't be mooning Espo and Lanie for the rest of the night. I held Ricks eyes as I reached behind me to undo my bra. Rick surprised me by stopping my hands.

"Allow me." He said simply. He easily unhooked my bra and pulled it off me, his knuckles grazed the sides of my breasts, my head fell back and I suppressed a moan that was bubbling deep inside me. Even though he had barely touched me, the knowledge that Rick Castle was finally feasting his eyes on my bare breasts was almost enough to give me an orgasm right there.


	4. Toothpaste!

**SORRY! I know this has been a long time coming and I know it's really short but I feel self-conscious because this is dirtier than I have posted before and if this goes well, hopefully I can post more kinky shit, dirtier than this.**

"C-Castle, truth or dare?" I asked still slightly shaky from his touch and imagining him doing much, much more.

"Uh dare Kate" he said sounding genuinely surprised. I looked over my shoulder at Espo to see him chuckling and shaking his head Lanie looked excited to see what I would say next.

"Well Rick, since I am so uncovered why don't you take off your shirt. And to make it interesting go get some toothpaste and put it on your nipples." I told him he looked confused.

"Why toothpaste?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see why." He shook his head I got off him and brought my knees up to my chest so Esposito wouldn't see anything I didn't want him to. Castle stood up took off his shirt and walked into the bathroom. I was surprised his chest was surprisingly well defined he even had a slight six pack, nothing like the powder puff we joked about him being. He came back with the tube of toothpaste and I copied his earlier words.

"Allow me" I said. I squirted some toothpaste onto my finger and lightly touched his nipple circling it and evening out the toothpaste then moved onto the next. I refused to look at his face if I did it would be too easy to lose myself in his beautiful eyes or find myself kissing those irresistible lips.

"Kate" he said my name so quietly I wasn't positively sure he'd said it. It came out of his mouth in a short breath of air and all of a sudden my nipples turned hard as rocks. I imagined him doing the same thing after he licked the sensitive flesh of my breasts or neck or stomach or…. I couldn't let my thoughts drift there. I had to keep this friendly, yeah right; there is no way we could stay in the friend zone after this. I watched as the toothpaste started to kick in, it started with a cooling feeling and then amounted to a cold burn.

"Fuck Kate" he growled my eyes widened a jolt of electricity shot through my body down to my core.

"Yes Castle?" I asked as innocently as I could given the current situation.

"How the fuck did you know toothpaste was so fucking arousing? Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself around you normally? You're to blame if I lose control Kate." His eyes looked darker and more commanding than I had ever seen them before; his posture was not relaxed like he normally sat. Rick was sitting with his legs shoulder width apart and his back was straight, even though I was taller than him because I was sitting on his lap he seemed to be leaning over me.

"Castle I don't have to answer, you didn't ask me truth or dare." He looked at me and his gaze seemed to get more forceful, I wanted to please him I felt like I was disobeying him and that killed me inside, a part of me that I didn't realize I possessed.

"Kate truth or dare?" I grinned at him.

"Dare me Rick." He gave me a look that made me want to cum in my panties, my final piece of clothing that I hoped I wouldn't lose tonight or at least not until Esposito and Lanie left. Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? It must be the alcohol except for the problem that I didn't have any, shit I'm screwed, metaphorically not literally I'm not being screwed by castle not that I don't want to...god Kate shut up! I came out of my babbling.

"Well Kate, I dare you to put some toothpaste on your clit." I looked at Rick wide-eyed. I had used toothpaste before, mostly on my nipples but only because it was so much more effective on my clit. I groaned in anticipation. Last time I did shit like this it started out with an innocent tube of toothpaste and then elevated to stuff that is much, much kinkier. Being with Castle made this all the more arousing and intense, things that made me smile with other guys makes me groan and writhe in pleasure I'm sure that an orgasm, if Castle had a part in it would be explosive.

"Damn Writer boy, you're finally stepping up and taking control of my girl, it's about time." I glared at Lanie.

"Fine Rick, can I do this one myself or would you like to help me?" I asked sarcastically. I grabbed the toothpaste and walked into the bathroom.

"Man, how have you not spontaneously combusted? You have been lusting after Kate for four years man, and now she's topless on your lap and you haven't looked down once! Are you sure you're not batting for the other team and secretly have the hot's for Ryan?" Esposito asked Castle, I could picture the curious and amused expression on his face and honestly I was curious to. I quickly applied a dab of toothpaste to my most intimate parts imagining castles hand doing the same.

"Man it's not like that, I just really care for Kate, and hell, since none of us will remember this tomorrow, I love her, I'm not going to stare at her nakedness unless she wants me to, I respect her too much to behave with such lustful actions and motives." I was shocked I wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't realize had fallen.


	5. Peacocks and permanant marker

"Espo truth or dare?" I asked walking out of the bathroom with my arms crossed covering my bare breasts.

"Uh, Truth Kate." He said studying my face, it must have looked oddly happy to him and that must have scared him into picking truth.

"Alright Espo, what is your greatest fear?" I asked, I knew what it was but I wasn't so sure Lanie did.

"Losing my pet rock, carter." He mumbled quietly. Lanie burst out laughing and then registered the serious look on his face.

"Oh hell no Javi you are not serious" she said between giggles.

"Beckett, truth or dare." I grinned at him; I knew he was going to get me back for his last truth.

"Dare." I said confidently. I looked at Castle figuring that my dare would involve him in some way.

"Hmm, I dare you to go into the bathroom with my boy here, and let him write anything he wants anywhere on your body." Ricks eyes practically bugged out of his head. I grinned, rolled my eyes and pulled him into the bathroom with me, after grabbing a large black marker.

"Kate I'm not going to do this to you, I don't want to disrespect you. I could never be so crass as to write something vulgar for my enjoyment and your displeasure." I looked at him and took a deep breath, I knew he wouldn't remember anything I was saying tomorrow so I told him everything, I just let my feelings all pour out.

"Rick I love you. I wanted to tell you before but I was scared I heard you tell me you loved me when I got shot but hearing you say it again tonight made me sure that you meant it. I want you to look at me, touch me, and love me; show me how much you care about me." I told him. He looked at me for a long moment.

"Uncross your arms." The commanding way in which he said those three simple words made me obey him immediately. I let my arms fall to my sides and exposed my chest to him.

"You are so fucking beautiful Kate, you're extraordinary." He said in a low tone that made shivers run up and down my spine. He uncapped the marker and applied it to the creamy white skin of my breasts, in rather thick long letters he wrote 'mine' on both of my breasts using my pebbled nipples as the dot for the 'I'. He made me turn around and wrote something on my back.

"I'm done Kate, you may leave now." I looked at him; this was a side of Castle I had never seen before. I nodded and walked out of the bathroom and looked at Lanie.

"Lanie, Truth or dare?" She grinned at me.

"You know what Kate? Why don't you grab some wine and I'll pick both, just because you are my best friend, well that and I feel bad for telling Castle about your clit piercing, at least I didn't tell him how often you scream his name when you...you know." I looked at her curiously but glaring waiting to see when she would finally stop talking.

"Okay, I'll go get some wine but meanwhile, what is your biggest regret? And for your dare, well, I dare you to lick honey off of Esposito's abs while you sing peacock by Katy Perry."

"Wow Kate that's a good one, maybe I should tell Castle about all your fantasies of him." I rolled my eyes.

"Lanie you wouldn't dare."

"all?" Castle asked.

"Well there was like three my girl told me about that involved the precinct, four with a bath, oh and you should of heard her after the dominatrix case she was so worked up, I swear it took like a week of going home and masturbating before she could finally even look at Tom again, she just wanted yo…"

"LANIE could you just shut up? I know you want to tell Rick how fucking perverted my mind is but I'm not going to listen to it!" I yelled.

"Okay why don't you go get the wine then?" I groaned but did so anyway. I needed to get out of that room; the worst part was though that I could still hear her from the kitchen.

"...oh and after the dominatrix one, she started imagining toys too oh gosh now that was dirty, and then imagine my surprise when she told me she had three notebooks full of fantasies of you guys getting it on. Writer boy, if I were you my first move as her boyfriend would be to find those notebooks and act out every single fantasy she had." I came in with the wine, my arms were positioned so only Lanie and Castle could see my breasts but when Lanie did her eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"I knew I was right about Castle taking control." She muttered under her breath, and that was almost worse than hearing her tell Castle about all of my fantasies about him. I knew that it would get out eventually I just hoped for some time in the future.

"Hey Lanie, don't you have a truth and a dare to complete?" I said glaring at her.

"Alright, I see you got honey on your way back from the kitchen, my biggest regret is never getting you two together, never seeing your first kiss with Castle." she said she looked glum, and depressed. Espo took his shirt off Lanie grinned and eagerly applied honey to his abs.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock your peacock, cock.

Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock.

Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock."

She licked and sucked and nipped and slurped up all the honey, Esposito's face was scrunched, trying to control himself. Lanie finally straightened up and looked at me.

"No way in hell Lanie! I've already gone too much! And had the worst dares and truths!" She glared at me for a minute then nodded turning her gaze to Castle.

"Castle, kiss now." Lanie said.

"Lanie I haven't even picked yet!" I told her.

"Pick truth and I ask for a detailed explanation and play by play of the time you kissed Kate, pick dare and you have to reenact it." He looked at me, unsure of what to do.

"You know what? Pick truth, I'd like to hear your description of it. I'm sure she would also like to get your point of view before she gets mine." I told him.

"Alright well it was when Ryan and Esposito got captured. We were sitting outside of the building where they were but there was an armed guard outside. We had to get passed him without a fuss. We were brainstorming dumb ideas when I suggested we pretend to be drunk. Kate agreed and we stumbled down the alleyway like a drunken couple. We were getting closer to the guard, but he wasn't buying it. Kate was about to pull her gun but I put my hand over hers to halt the movement, she turned into me and I put my hand at the back of her neck and just went on instinct. I did the one thing I've wanted to do since I met her; I kissed her just a gentle small taste of her mouth. I pulled away and looked into her eyes for the briefest moment and saw all the warmth and love that was mirrored in mine. She dove back in and kissed me passionately with more force I responded and before I knew it she was standing a few feet away from me and the guard was on the ground. It was the most amazing, extraordinary experience of my life."


	6. A fluffy one just for you  with a song

**Someone told me that in the last chapter the fantasies should have been Ricks and that if they were Kate's she would have jumped him a long time ago. I see their point but I disagree. I think Kate understands that feelings shouldn't dominate your actions, and that just because something feels right doesn't mean it is. I would love to thank Castle fan 1012 for helping me along with this story she is truly amazing and her writing is great! Also if you guys want a certain truth or dare incorporated or an item I will gladly do so in the next chapter unless it's completely realistic. I posted this chap then removed it, I thought it was too short, and I didn't want the story to move that fast. I love you guys, so if you want to tell me anything, even about your breakfast! Tell me review or PM me!**

"Girl what's that on your back?" Lanie asked me. I turned around.

"What's it say Lanie?" I asked.

"It's a tree, 'Johanna' is at the base, then you are in the trunk with Castle then in the leaves it says 'friends and family'. Wait there's leaves on your bottom to, it says 'victims' on them. Wow Castle, who knew you, could draw."

"I can't somehow I just did it on Kate." I groaned I remembered that I had on a thong; Rick probably got an eyeful of what I had been trying to hide all night.

"All right, let's stop doing things to me; I think it's time the boys get some dares. Javi, you first, Truth or dare?"

"Dare me Beckett; I'm not scared of you." I grinned at him.

"Okay Espo, turn to face Lanie strip to your boxers, and have her sit on your lap, but remember, no touching." He glared at me.

"That's just cruel Beckett." He said but he did it anyway.

"Bro truth or dare?" I saw Rick's internal debate and watched his face crinkle into his common thinking face.

"Castle just pick dare, you know Javi could bring up some scary shit if he wanted to." I said growing annoyed.

"Bro I dare you to give Kate a hickey, anywhere you want." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice one Espo, I'm quivering in my seat." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah you are Katie, with anticipation; you know how much you want this Kate." Rick said. His eyes lit up and he silently asked me for permission. I nodded and suddenly his lips attacked the inside of my thigh. I groaned as he lightly nipped the flesh and licked the area to sooth it. I imagined him doing the same thing to a spot up just a little higher. I groaned I knew Rick could see, feel, and smell my wetness that was all for him.

"Rick" I whispered breathily.

"Yes Kate? Oh, are you asking for it to be your turn? Alright, Truth or Dare?" I looked at him.

"Dare jackass" I said still out of breath from his interaction with my inner thigh.

"Of course Kate, I dare you to; once you catch your breath, sing an original song that you make up right now. Or have already created, but it must be yours." I grinned, that was easy and just what I needed.

"Okay, I created this last summer, when you were totally amazed by that flight attendant, remember? Do you have a guitar? It's called 'Finally'." **(AN: This is a real song by Sammy Ray, look on YouTube. She's an amazing singer.)** Rick nodded and grabbed a guitar. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar tuned to perfection, strings clean and the wood was an amazing shade of brown. I carefully, experimentally, let my fingers slide over the tight strings that were like a spider's web, sturdy and beautiful. The cords came naturally, like I was born to play this tune, at this hour, for this audience.

Saw you walk your baby home; I never wanted any of that.

I was busy cleaning up a mess of my own; I never wanted any of that.

But there were just...

4 bare feet in the middle of the summer

3 little words well never say to one another

2 of us just singing to a sunset

That's the 1 thing I never really wanted

So I broke your heart and kept on singing.

So give that girl your everything and

CHORUS:

Hold her like I'll never hold you; tell her what I never told you.

Sing with her that song we never got around to writing.

I'm not sure what happened with us, I'm just here begging your forgiveness.

Tell her that she's beautiful; what I never thought about me.

I'm so happy you're happy, finally.

So you finally love the life you made, I never wanted any of that.

I was busy letting wounds close and bruises fade, I never wanted any of that.

But there were just...

4 bare feet in the middle of the summer

3 little words well never say to one another

2 of us just singing to a sunset

That's the 1 thing I never really wanted

So I broke your heart for no good reason.

Summer's just the heartbreaking' season.

CHORUS:

So hold her like I'll never hold you, tell her what I never told you.

Sing with her that song we never got around to writing.

I'm not sure what happened with us, I'm just hear begging your forgiveness.

Tell her that she's beautiful; what I never thought about me.

I'm so happy you're happy, finally.

There were just...

4 whole years, but we killed the whole thing.

3 little words were never gonna hear ring.

2 guitars strumming, one was out of tune.

1 little lie "were gonna get together soon."

If you're not mad and you're still listening:

I miss your love; I just miss my best friend.

You were my best friend.

Hold her like I'll never hold you; tell her what I never told you.

Sing with her that song we never got around to writing.

When you're amazed by how big your crowd is,

I'll be out there, clapping the loudest.

Boy your girl is beautiful, and I mean this honestly.

I'm so happy you're happy, finally.

There was silence when I finished singing. I looked around to Lanie and Esposito's shocked faces and Rick who was just looking at me mouth open eyes wide. I wouldn't call it shocked, maybe awestruck. I laughed.

"What guys?" I asked, maybe a little self-conscious.

"Kate, you are an amazing singer." Rick said. "Did I really hurt you that much?"

"Yeah, Rick you did." I said sadly. "I broke your heart, I was gonna tell you I loved you, then you started hanging around with all those women." I was surprised at my candor.

"Kate, I'm so sorry!"

"It's in the past, let's forget it." He nodded.

"Esposito, truth or dare?" I asked grinning.

"Truth Becks." I grinned at him even wider than before, my lips started to hurt from stretching and I was suddenly aware that all my teeth were showing.

"When did you first fall for Lanie?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Beckett, you know this story. You were a new detective, I had just transferred into homicide, and it was our first case together, really late at night. Pitch black sky, the body was found by a beach. The moon was shining on the water, I saw a woman walking confidently towards the corpse, she was beautiful, she had straight brown hair that was flying in the wind taking on a life of its own like brush strokes in a painting, she was perfect. I stopped her, she couldn't possibly see the body, and I thought she would break down at the sight of a body on the beach. She looked up into my eyes and her hazel orbs glowed like fireflies illuminated in the dark of night. She glared at me but I thought that in that moment she couldn't possibly get any more beautiful. She flashed her badge and asked why the hell I was holding her up from examining the body. Her eyes sparkled and her plump lips shaped each word perfectly, I barely registered what she was saying, I just moved to the side completely engrossed with the woman who we all know now as my girlfriend the amazing Lanie Parish. "

"Wow man, that was a description worthy of me, I think we should spend a little less time together." Rick said grinning. Lanie and Javi just locked eyes and smiled at each other, making me feel like I was walking in on a private moment that was just for them.

"Kate, next time I get you I'll make sure to be real nice for that, thank you."

"It was all him Lanie, I just forced him to tell the story." I said grinning.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to keep it light and fun, next chapter I'll get deeper into the kinky shit we are all waiting for =) **


	7. A game for four or a game for two?

"Alright dude, since your partner did something nice for me, I'll pick you instead of her. Truth or dare man?" Esposito asked castle. I could see him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I decided not to meet his eyes; he should make the decision on his own. I was watching Esposito, and I could tell that the tequila that Rick brought out was starting to sink in.

"Uh dare I guess, why not?" He grinned seemingly happy with his decision until Espo decided to tell him what exactly his dare was. Then his face turned hard, like a wall of rock, he didn't expose any of his emotions, but his eyes were wild. I knew he wanted to go through with the dare, but I also knew he wouldn't do so without my consent. I debated internally whether I could handle it or not, but eventually curiosity of what would happen inspired my decision and I decided to let him go through with the dare.

"Okay, let me get this straight, Kate lays on this couch covered with a blanket, and I have two minutes to do whatever I want to her? And if she makes a sound, she has to take both a truth and dare from Lanie on her next turn?" Castle asked in a monotone voice, his face still void of emotion. Esposito nodded, and Lanie grinned, showing her approval of the dare.

"Kate, are you okay with this? I can just sit here for two minutes if you're not. I don't want to go through with this if you're not comfortable." His face finally broke its shell his voice and his expression conveyed his concern. My heart went out to him. He had to respect me, even at the most inopportune times.

"Rick, it's a dare, I'm fine, I'm sure I would get worse from Lanie if you didn't do it." I grinned at him.

"Alright Kate" He got up to go get a blanket and Lanie turned to me. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was practically bouncing in her seat. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Rick had returned with a maroon colored flannel blanket. I laid down on my back and he draped it over me, the material smoothing over my skin making me shiver. My legs felt silky under the soft fabric of the blanket and I silently thanked the universe that I shaved this morning. I felt Rick move up under the blanket resting his head on my thigh. He caressed my hips and moved his hands all the way up the slender shape of my body. I tried to stay immobile as he gently memorized some of the more innocent curves on my body. He drew patterns on my stomach and thighs and though it was seemingly innocent the feelings it ignited in me weren't. I was about to start panting with need, just the slightest brush of his fingers would do the trick. I just wanted release. I moaned uncontrollably and wiggled trying to get his fingers to go where I wanted them. Rick stopped immediately and looked at Lanie and Espo to see what was next. Esposito started laughing hysterically. Lanie was doubled over shaking from the uncontrollable laughter that was spilling out.

"Come on guys, it's just a dare." I said still feeling shaky and quite pissed off because I wasn't going to get the release that I wanted in the worst way.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since it's really just you two doing dares, I think we should make it a challenge to see who will be crowned the Dare Champion. I can use this app on my phone to randomly pick dares so it's not as bad as me torturing you!" Lanie said suddenly. I nodded it sounded like a good idea. Little did I know that it was dirty truth or dare.

"Great! So I created a game for you and castle, now you can wimp out of a truth or dare, but the harder it is the more points you get for completing it." She said excitedly.

"Wait, you and Javi aren't playing?" She shook her head.

"Hey, at least I'm not locking you in a room until you get your heads out of your asses. You guys need what this game will do to you." I glared at her evilly.

"Lanie why don't we start this tomorrow when I have a clear head" Rick suddenly interjected.

"Alright Rick Castle, but don't think I am going to forget." She said with a smirk.

-The next morning-

We all crashed at Castles house. I got up before everyone and took a shower. We had the day off of work and hopefully I could reflect on the events of last night before Lanie woke up and started yelling about playing truth or dare again.

"Kate Beckett, when you get out of that shower, you are getting the first question! The difficulty level is nine and the title is 'All tied up.' "I groaned Lanie should've been a sleep!

I dried my hair and put on one of Castles t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"Kate truth or dare? Nice outfit by the way, the green lantern tee was a nice touch." Lanie said grinning. Castle just stared at me unmoving.

"I guess I'll take truth." I said wanting to see how bad the questions were before picking a dare.

"How does bondage make you feel and what have you tried?" She asked grinning.

"The idea of it excites me and I've always wanted to do it, to give someone else total control, but I've never trusted someone enough to try it with them. If I ever dated my partner, then I would try it, because I'd trust them with my life. But Ryan and Espo are much to like brothers to me." I said grinning and eyeing Castle waiting to see his reaction. His mouth was wide open and his eyes looked like they would pop out. I laughed at his expression and Lanie joined in.

"Girl you are hysterical, Castle, you know the drill. Castle your level of difficulty is also nine and your title is 'Don't speak with your mouth full.' "I laughed.

"I think I'm beginning to like this game, maybe you'll have to keep your mouth shut for a while Castle." I teased.

"Dare" Rick said confidently, ignoring my teasing.

"You must keep one body part of the other player in your mouth for the duration of the next round. You get to pick but they must agree." Lanie read.

"Can I suck your…"

"No."

"How about your…"

"NO.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I don't want to know."

"Fine how about I suck on your finger? Is that innocent enough for you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" He picked up my left hand and sucked my pinky finger into his warm wet mouth. It felt so good on my cold skin he ran his tongue up and down my small finger and I had to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape my mouth.

"Kate, truth or dare" Lanie asked. I looked at her.

"Why are you going so fast?" I groaned.

"Do you really want Castle sucking your finger for twenty minutes? I thought you'd appreciate some speed here. Your level is eight and the title is 'striptease.' "

"Well, I can't really do a dare with Castle latched onto my finger so truth." I decided, I really didn't want to strip.

"What is the most naked you've ever been seen by someone playing the game?" She asked. I groaned I really didn't want to answer this one but I also don't want to lose to Castle. Rick is the only one playing. And he saw me totally naked when my apartment blew up.

"Totally naked" I said flinching away from Lanie's death glare.

"Castle has seen you totally naked and you didn't tell me? Girl I'ma smack you!"

"Lanie when my apartment blew up and Castle came to rescue me I had just gotten out of the shower so yes I was totally naked. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her face softened. She didn't realize it wasn't on purpose.

"Now Castle I am going to give you your turn so you can stop sucking Kate." Lanie shook her head.

"Level eight blink once for Dare twice for truth. The title is 'Clothing exchange.'" Rick blinked twice for truth and I was glad we wouldn't be swapping clothes.

"Tell us what kind of underwear you're wearing." Lanie rolled her eyes as if she was unsatisfied with the question. Rick released my finger from his mouth and said.

"Well I'm wearing plain blue boxers with gold customized lettering." He said his cheeks turning red.

"It says, 'Kate's Criminal' on them it was a gag gift from mother last year." He admitted. I grinned smugly but decided not to comment, if I didn't comment on this maybe he wouldn't say anything about how I was rubbing my finger that he let go to keep it warm.

"Wow that turned out better than expected, Kate your up. Level seven 'keep it in under your hat.'" I groaned. It was my turn again already?

"Dare."

"Choose one player tell them a secret about yourself and ask them not to repeat it." I grinned.

"Castle, I like to have sex in cars, especially ones that go fast, like your Ferrari." I whispered secretly I grinned It was more of a tease than a secret but who cares as long as Castle got that look on his face it didn't matter.

"Honey you're going to tell me what you said later." I groaned I knew Lanie would want some girl talk I was just hoping to put it off.

"Writer boy, truth or dare? Title is 'Kill me now' you're at level seven too. "

"Dare."

"Give each player a farewell kiss. Like you would die before you ever got to see them again." Castle looked at me, the only other player and moved right up into my personal space he gipped the back of my neck firmly tilted his head and crushed his lips against mine. I melted against him. He poured so much emotion and passion into that one kiss that I felt like I was powerless to him. He broke away only when the need for oxygen became too strong and I thanked the lord that I was sitting because I certainly did not trust my legs after that kiss.

"Wow. Just Wow." Was all Lanie could say.

"This was such a good idea, I'm so smart! Kate it's your turn, Level six, 'Cold as ice'" She said. I grinned remembering a comment I made to Rick about ice cubes once.

"Truth" I decided, I needed to cool down from that kiss and thinking about Castle and Ice Cubes is definitely not a good way to do that.

"Reveal your most ticklish spot." Lanie grinned and Castle looked curiously at me. I brought my hand up and let my fingers brush a spot on my neck where my throat meets my collarbone and I swear Castles eyes darkened four shades right then. The barest wisp of a smile fell upon my face as I gently touched the spot.

"God Kate are you trying to kill me?" Castle asked.

"No, I'm just trying to win." I didn't mean the game.

"Good lord Kate." He groaned.

"Castle, Truth or dare? Level six. 'Blind taste test' "

"Dare"

"Okay you must...Oh, you can't do that, since Kate is the only other player, I'll give you the points anyway."

"Kate your turn"

"Lanie! That's not fair! I want free points to!"

"Fine next time you get a really bad dare; you can switch to truth okay?" I nodded that was better than free points.

"Okay, Level five, 'I'll call' "

"Dare."

"Good! Say something about each person in the room. Two of them must be a lie. You don't have to tell anyone which ones are lies."

"Okay, Espo's not really Hispanic. Castle's a dick. And Lanie's still in love with Esposito."

"But Kate all of those are true." I grinned.

"I lied about lying."

"Ugh whatever"

"Castle I'm going to skip a few rounds because these are getting too easy; Opps, when I skipped to Level 10 it became your turn Kate, you guys have the same score though so it shouldn't matter."

"Why is it always me?" Iasked.


	8. Castle and spanking Who would've guessed

**Coming to the end here folks, only about one or two more chapters after this one. Send me a review! **** I'll tell you about my boring life haha JK. **

I should have felt different, I should of felt scared, vulnerable, even week. Instead I felt power, I felt heat, I felt love, and I was strong.

"Truth or dare Kate? Level 10 the topic is 'Move along folks, nothing to see here.' "

"Uh, Truth?"

"Tell something funny or embarrassing about your partner's sexual habits. If you're single tell something about your own." I groaned but thought of the perfect thing.

"I was with Josh for a long time, and not once during sex did I scream out his name, it was always someone else's." I said slyly looking at Castle and waiting for his reaction. He grinned at me but I knew it was still kind of a touchy subject. Lanie felt the tension in the air and I looked at her waiting for her to break the silence with a new question.

"Castle truth or dare? Level 10 and the topic is 'Cleanliness is next to everyone else' ".

"Kate picked truth so I might as well do the same." He nodded satisfied with his pick.

"Describe in detail a fantasy that you have that revolves around an everyday action." Lanie grinned at this one and I had to give it to the creator of this truth, it was a pretty good one.

"Well I already did that didn't I?" Rick asked. Lanie nodded and was about to ask me.

"What? That is not cool! He gets to skip his truth just because he did something similar last night? I don't think that's fair."

"Alright Kate, I'll tell you another fantasy I have of you, all you had to do was ask you know, no need to get all crazy over the game." He said with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It starts out so innocently, it's a warm summer day, you walk into the precinct in a white blouse that you know drives me crazy because the light in the break room makes it just the tiniest bit transparent so that I can tell you aren't wearing a bra. And your black slacks that have to be making you sweat but they are so deliciously tight in the ass that I can't bring myself to care. You lift your hair off your neck and tie it into a loose braid that looks amazing and exposes just enough of that slender neck of yours. The hours tick by and we are stuck in the heat of the day, the air-conditioning at the precinct is shitty everywhere except the morgue so you switch from coffee to water to cool yourself down. We've been doing paper work all day and finally it's your lunch break. You go and grab some food from the fridge and I assume it is leftover Chinese or half a burger from Remy's but no, you return with a cherry ice pop. You tease me with the damn thing, swirling your tongue around the tip and then quickly thrusting it into your mouth, you push it all the way back so none of it is left outside of that sweet tempting mouth of yours and then pull it out again. Before you have time to finish your frozen treat I am pulling you out of your chair dropping the popsicle in the trash and dragging you into interrogation where you eagerly suck my cock before I bend you over the interrogation table and smack your perfect round ass for teasing me like that and finally thrust into you from behind. Then after we have finished having amazing sex, I take you out for lunch and then the appropriate frozen treat, ice cream."

"Damn Castle, good thing Espo's asleep or he would have beaten your ass for talking about Kate like that." Lanie grinned. Our attention was drawn to Espo who was quietly snoring in one of Castles recliners.

"Lanie, let's move on, what's my dare?" I asked, I wanted to get off the subject of Castles little wet dream back there, it was making me picture things I only wanted to picture when I had a vibrator handy.

"You're picking a dare?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Okay, level nine, your topic was 'yes yes a spanking' and your dare is to pick one player take them into another room and let them spank you, you may not receive more than 10 smacks though." I instantly flooded with heat. Everything looked kind of white. I grabbed Castles hand and led him into his study I shut the blinds and sat on his desk.

"Nice room choice Kate, my study is sound proof." He grinned at me. I should've felt embarrassed about what was going to happen but Instead I was just excited.

"Kate, are you sure you're okay with this?" I laughed.

"Rick I am perfectly happy with you doing this okay? Let's just get this over. Do you want my pants on or off?"

"I thought you would never ask that question detective, but I would've hoped you'd know the answer by now." I smirked, holding eye contact with him while I dropped his boxers that I had put on not too long ago after my shower. I leaned over Castles hard wood desk offering him a ruler from the cup he used to hold his pens. He grinned and took the ruler but quicker than I was expecting he landed a firm smack on my ass with his hand. I moaned loving the tiny bit of pain and the constant flood of arousal that kept me on the edge of pleasure. He kept up a steady pace that had me rocking back toward his hand and by the ninth hit I was just starting to feel a little sting. The pain made me grin. I could picture Castle's smug grin.

"One left Rick, you better make it good." I joked. Then he did something unthinkable that made me want to glare at him and just jump on top of him and have steamy sex with him again and again at the same time. He smacked me, with his ruler, lower than my ass right where I wanted him most. Instead of pulling the ruler away quick, he parted my folds with the hard wooden tip. He pushed it into me ever so slightly then pulled It back, dropped it in the cup with his pens and left the room. I just stood there for a minute stunned. I pulled his boxers back up so they rested loosely on my hips and followed where Castle had gone.

"That jackass!" I whispered to myself. In the back of my mind I was secretly happy that I shaved my pubic hair and also that Rick was finally growing a set. Or had he always been like this, had I just been blind?

When I walked out Lanie and Espo had left. Castle was cleaning the things they had left.

"So they finally got the hint?" I asked him. He looked up at me with dark eyes.

"I suppose, they weren't here when I came out. There's a note on the table, but it's for you." I nodded and walked over picked up the letter and watched Castle as he kept cleaning.

"So Castle, a lot happened would you like to talk first and act later? Or act first and talk later?" I asked him.

"What is the act?" He said sounding surprised at my proposition.

"Well, sex of course, we can talk about our relationship and the game before, or after whichever you would prefer but I am not leaving this loft unsatisfied." I told him.

"Well why don't we talk over breakfast?" I looked into his kitchen. He had laid out a plate of breakfast pastries and put water on the stove.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Kate? I'm having some."

"Sure Rick." I smiled at him. We made light conversation eating the pastries then when Castle got up to make the hot chocolate though I decided it was time to get to the point.

"So, Rick, a lot of things were said last night and a lot of things happened this morning. From what I could tell you were pretty drunk last night do you remember any of it?" I asked. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I have a confession; I wasn't actually drunk last night."

"You were faking too?" that seriously surprised me, I couldn't believe he said and did some of the things he had completely sober. I'm impressed.

"Wait, wait, wait, too? You were faking last night?" My eyes widened and my breathing sped way up.

"Yeah, I don't really drink much anymore after, well, you know, I'm still on medication." He nodded slowly.

"So you remember…"

"Everything, did you mean what you said when…"

"When I told you I loved you? Of course I meant it Kate, the question is, did you?"

"Yes, yes of course I did. I suppose the only thing left to ask is how much of this stuff are you into?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Spanking, toothpaste, body writing, public, I mean there are certain things I won't allow, because I'm a cop but the window fantasy was pretty hot, I mean I would totally try that with you."

"All of it Kate, but Kate, you need to know, a relationship with you is not about sex. We could have the same sex, same position for twenty years and I would love it, it would be extraordinary, because it's with you. We could have no sex for all that I care; god knows I'm already familiar enough with my hand." He tried to turn it into a joke. But honestly it just turned me on even more.


End file.
